1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to evaporative cooling equipment and, more particularly, to an evaporative cooler for cooling individuals using a portable liquid misting device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a misting system mounted within a conventionally collapsible, hand carried sun umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The western portion of the United States, extending from West Texas to the California coastal range, is characterized by warm to hot summers, with generally low relative humidity. This climate has made the west ideal for evaporative or “swamp” coolers, which release water into the air to obtain a 10 to 20 degree reduction in air temperature.
Swamp coolers use considerably less power than compressive refrigeration units, and may be obtained in sizes ranging from the portable to units designed to cool individuals, such as spectators at summer sporting events, to massive, permanently mounted chillers for cooling buildings as large as aircraft hangers. As long as the air remains dry, such coolers can provide relief from the hottest days of summer at a fraction of the power requirements of refrigeration coolers.
Evaporative coolers typically employ a fan that is used to blow air through a wet, porous media. In a variation on that principal, the fans are eliminated and nozzles spray water droplets out into the atmosphere, permitting the general air circulation to cool the area surrounding the misting nozzles. These devices have become known as “misters,” and were originally located in commercial areas such as outdoor restaurants and stadium event seating. Less costly pumping units have made “misters” available to homeowners for cooling covered outdoor patio areas.
More recently, personal misters have been provided that consist of a portable water carrier connected to one or more nozzles through flexible tubing. A hand-operated pump is provided to pressurize the container, and a control valve enables the user to cause water to flow from the tank and out through the nozzle. Since the water is under pressure as it leaves the nozzle, it is converted into a fine spray that is intended to evaporate and cool the air surrounding the user. Just as the original misters were located in shaded areas, a need exists to combine the cooling benefits of evaporating water droplets with a means to block the radiant energy of the sun during the hot days of summer.